can i just sleep ?
by lilou8813
Summary: a storm is attacking the Southern Isles making prince Hans struggle to find sleep.
1. Chapter 1

***story followed «a frozen heart » i m sorry if my english grammar is not great english is not my native language. **

Hans could felt the sweet touch of the pillow on his cheek when he tried to finally fall asleep and get rid of his brain for one moment. He caressed the blanket , they were soft and comfortable. He was going to have such a good night after too much night spend on the stable. Finally the weather has been nice to him and a storm was attacking the Southern Isles. Therefore his family has allowing him to go sleep on the castle for fews days. At hans biggest surprise it was not an idea from lars , his mother or one of his sister in law but caleb himself. Maybe after all , his oldest brother care a little for him ?

.A few moments after, as he could have sworn he has fallen asleep, he feel the touch of a hand on his arm surprising him and waking up. his first reaction was to jump as it usually was not very pleasant when he was woken up by people

He was half awake, only one of his eyes was open his hair were in an incredible mess. he could see the silhouette but he still could notice that it was not a very tall person In fact in was the shortest person ever and Hans makes a horrified face when he noticed who was the person.

Big blue eyes

A little nose

Too much little hands.

Adorable embarrassed smile.

Cute pijama

It was one of his worst nephews , Edward.!

The last son of one of Hans worst brothers prince Klaus. Not only , Edward's father makes each day of Hans's life a true nightmare, but he was the embodiment of cuteness! How he dare be born of the devil and at the same time be so adorable? it was just impossible to handle

\- what are you doing here Edward? he claimed half awake  
\- there are monsters under my bed! He says with his little voice

Oh shit... Hans thought... monsters! why kids must be all the time afraid of monsters? Why they can be afraid of things that actually exist ?

\- no ! Monster does not exist! this is the storm outside! You can go back to sleep! he yawned and go back to sleep.

\- but... there are still there he complained! can you please make them go away? Father says that I can ask you everything! he took his arm with insistence trying to pull him out.

He opened one eyes

\- your dad has say what ? Whatever , you can go ask one of the servants ? No ?

\- i asked but there were useless ! It didn't even worked. he complained grumpy.

\- how do you know you have check ?

As he notices the little boy scared gaze, he understand.

\- please unkie hans make them leave !

\- alright alright ! i m coming !

He get up from his bed tired he opened the door

two servants were there panicked when they saw him awake.

\- your highness! we are so sorry Edward has woke you up !

He continued walking toward Edward's room while responding

\- for the last time Marie do you see anything royal in me ?

\- i dont know sir...

\- so ?

\- i m so sorry your highness !

He continued carefully open the door while Edward hid behind his legs. Hans , then noticed that he will need something to convince him the monsters are gone. He took one of the servants sweeps.

\- they already use it ! Said the little boy

\- yes but it wasn't me who use it ! He winked at him and entered in the room

\- where are they ?

\- in the closest but there also some under the bed ! he responded scared

\- ok stay outside i m gonna make them leave !

He closed the door and then sighed. It was 3 a.m he was tired and he needed to find a way to convince a 5 year old that they was not any monster anymore in his room.

He took it and made several noises in order for edward to heard. He moved the bed , opened the closest. He opened the windows hoping Edward will take the sound of the storm for the sound of the monsters.

He faked hunting monsters.

\- go away monsters ! Leave !

He then closed the windows and opened the door.

\- you can enter !

Edward entered shyly and afraid in his room.

\- they are gone ! Hans said with a smile

\- you have put them where ? He asked dumbfounded.

\- they are outside ! You haven't heard them ?

One of the servants followed him in order to convince the little prince :

\- oh yes ! I have heard them ! Don't you edward ?

\- the sound it was them ?

The little boy finally looks reassured when he saw all the adult in the room nodded

Happy he finally said :

\- thank you unkie hans! A huge smile on his face.

you are welcome little gremlins ! He ruffled his hair and finally leave the room

Hans try to hide his excitement , he was finally going to enjoy his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He go back to his own bed , he was going to continue his night. Hans close his eyes and instantly fall asleep the storm being only a silly detail for him as he was exhausted. A few moment after he didnt knew how many time pass he hears a voice who woke up.

-unkie hans ?

He sighed tired Edward was again here.

\- Edward there is no monster anymore in your room go back to sleep !

\- this is not edward ! a little voice say offended.

\- what ? He opened an eyes it was juliet one on the twins of his second brother.

\- i make a nightmare ! Can i sleep with you ?

Hans raised an eyebrow confused as why she would want to sleep with him more than with her parents ?

\- hugh ? You can sleep with the servants or your mother t think it will be better !

\- but...

\- juliet go back to sleep it is only the storm who makes you having nightmares !

\- ok...he heard her said no convinced.

Hans smile , now no one was going to bothered him anymore...he closed his eyes and fake to be asleep when he heard again the sound of his door be opened.

-unkie hans ? he recognized the voice its was juliet twin lola.

Hans pretended to sleep again , if he pretended to sleep then she was going to leave ? Therefore he tried to makes even loudest snores ever . The only effect it had was to made the little girl chuckle , finally he couldn't ignore her anymore. He knows how it felt to be ignored and even though he was suppose to sleep and not ignore her he just couldn't continue. He pretended to woke up :

\- yes ?

\- i heard something weird outside !

\- this is only the storm go sleep with juliet !if it can reassure you !

\- alright ! the little girl leave the room unconvinced just like her twins sister.

Now this time it was not one voice that he heard but three ! Oh yes three annoying little voice , who were all the time talking at the same time and messing around all the times.

\- unkie hans ? He heard while he could feel more than 4 hands touching his back trying to wake him up. One was definitely on him as he could feel someone sat on his back.

Yeah two little feet were climbing on him.

\- hum what again ? He murmured half asleep.

\- can we stay here ?

\- we heard weird sound in the garden ! An other explained.

\- it is the storm ! Nothing more

It didn't worked this time the triplets were still there.

you dont want to go see your mothers ?

They nodded negatively all at the same. Oh it was definitely not his night !

\- she is going to yelled at us ! they responded

-but...

This time he heard another voice who belongs to someone oldest but not that much.

\- unkie hans ?

Again...

\- he doesn't want to wake up ! With a shrug of his shoulders explained one of the triplet

Yes maybe because i m sleeping and there are servants or just their parents if they want to be reassured ? Hans think to himself.

He noticed this time it was elizabeth lars daughter , and if he was honest with himself his favorite she was one of lars kids , his nicest brothers and also a girl ! Girls cause way less problem than boys and just the fact that he grew up with 12 annoying boys made him like girl way more but never he will dare to say this. No , he will only keep his thought to himself.

\- what is the problem elizabeth ?

\- i m sorry ! I saw you awake and i thought you could tell me a story !

\- oh ? Another time sweetheart !

\- right ! It is just that i cant really sleep ! she said trying to convince her uncle.

\- it is only the storm it is going to disappear!

\- there is also lightening and there are very scary ! Add dramatically the triplet who was sat on his back.

He heard his door opened again , if he heard again someone say unkie hans he was definitely going to lose his mind.

\- unkie hans ?

\- what what again you can let me sleep for one moment ? you cant i dont know go see your mothers or annoy the servant once for a good reason ? Hans didn't realize that he has nearly yelled at the kids there were now all scared not of the storm but him !

He get up and notice edward with his teddy bear in his arm looking at him with tears in his eyes

He was going to start crying...

He was going to start to crying...

he was going to wake up the whole castle !

He start crying...shit ! Shit ! Shit !

\- no , no , no , no ,it is okay ! It ok he say while trying to calm him !

\- i didn't wanted to scared you !

\- you wants a chocolate ?

a smile appears on his face

\- great i will give you tomorrow...

\- technically we are already tomorrow responded one of the triplet

of course he needed to remind him how much they have spoiled his night , Hans trying to hide the best his annoyance added :

\- well , then in a few hours ?

Finally he had succeeded he was more calm.

\- i m sorry ! He repeated

\- better ?

the little boy nodded positively holding even more closer his teddy bear while the door opened with the twins who apparently had decided to enter in hans's room again.

Finally Hans looked at his room , two twins sisters , 3 boys who are triplet , one girl a little more older , a little boy with a teddy bear all scared by a storm.

\- hey ! What about reading you a story ? he proposed with enthusiasm while his main goal was to make them fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They all nodded with enthusiasm he realized now that maybe he would have prefered them to be scared of him ! Now he was going to pass the whole night telling them a story !

\- wait just one second !

Everything was going to be fast ! He was going to refresh himself , tell them a story the kids would fall asleep and he will finally sleep also !

He decided to go to the bathroom to put water on his face.

when he go back there were all on his bed

The triplet , the twins elizabeth, edward and...two others were also on the bed...

tristan , elizabeth's little brother and jasper one of the son of his 7th brother..

\- so i have new members also ?

Tristan offered him a malicious smile and jasper looked at him with his little exaushted eyes.

He laughed and sat on the bed.

\- you seems tired you sure wants a story you too?

He nodded positively.

\- yes i think we make the sky angry unkie hans he is screaming ! He whispered confident but still tired.

Hans chuckle and took the little boy and sat him on his legs.

\- so what story can i tell you ?

\- oh you can tell us finally that bad joke you make to princess anna ! add tristan excited.

Hans wanted to hit himself. The kids were literally harassing him with princess anna bad joke since first his brothers were talking all the time about what he has done in Arendelle but not in front of the kids and everyone was talking about "a joke" including himself in order to not give them idea mainly to Louis the son of Caleb.

\- tristan i already told you you are too young for that !

-but...

An idea comes to his mind he could maybe told them about princess anna bad jokes but in a other way...and let warning message in his story ?

\- hey what about...instead of telling you anna bad joke i told you a story about two sisters ?

\- two sisters ? Why not brothers ? Asked one of the triplet annoyed.

\- there are too much boys in the family ! So want to hear it ?

They all nodded again positively

\- fine !

Hans , clear his throat , and took the most soft intonation to captive the children.

-...Once upon a time in a far far far far far away kingdom

\- woaa the kingdom is very far far away ! respond tristan

\- yeah it doesn't even exist ! added Hans more to himself so that he will forget about Arendelle.

\- so , once upon a time in a far far far far far away kingdom there was...

\- can we take the boat to go see this kingdom ? asked excited elizabeth

\- no ! absolutely no ! because it is a fictional kingdom it doesn't even exist responsed Hans trying to convince them.

\- so in this kingdom there was two sisters ! One was as joyful and happy as the spring ! The other otherwise was oldest and has beautiful white hair as white as the snow in winter ! And it was not a coincidence that she also was born with beautiful magical powers !

\- magical powers ? added at the same time the twins excited.

\- hup !

\- like what ? continued with stars in her eyes juliet.

\- powers who could transformed everything in ice ! and created snow ! incredible powerful powers that could created castle even ice dress !

\- woaaaa say this time elizabeth with the twins sisters

\- but...this is a story for girls unkie hans ? asked one of the triplet upset and disgust.

\- then you can play an other games in your room !

the little boy looked at the windows and the sky and change his mind.

\- so , the youngest loved playing with her sister a lot she loved do crazy things and say crazing things also !

Hans continued the story, succeeding in having the attention of all the kids who were just concentrating on what he said and the following events of the story. he was quite proud of has succeeded in completing all the information he didn't know. the backstory of Anna, Elsa, the death of their parents, their relationship based on what Anna has told him at the coronation and even succeeded to put that snowman Anna had also talked to him during the coronation yeah Olaf! that's it! it was the name! yeah anna told him she remembered the name of a snowman she built with her sisters and it sadden her all the time not only because it remind her of the time she played with her sister but because she just couldn't remember what the snowman looks like just like if her memory were erase.

he even remembered Anna white strand of hair who suddenly disappeared before she punch him , how she didn't even know about her sister power until elsa reveal them. Anna even say to him she dream it was the kiss of a troll. So hans used all this little detail he remembered to began his story.

then he told them about the princess once adult , her meeting with the prince , this time it was easy he just has to told them what happened between him and anna.

obviously , he didn't describe his whole meeting with anna because if he did he would have blush and turn totally red. So he convince himself that his meeting with anna was just very inappropriate for very young kid.

he couldn't evitate the comment of the kids about the coronation night , who make him chuckle inside of him but also make him angry to himself when he saw their so naive face and expression.

\- are they gonna kissed ? asked elizabeth

\- beurk its disgusting add tristan

\- the prince is so nice i bet he was so handsome add juliet while giggling

\- hey he was added hans with a proud smile.

then there was a huge silence in the room , and when lola touch his arm with her little hand that he understood :

\- unkie Hans you have fall asleep ! she chuckle

\- oh really ? i didn't even realize he laughed.

\- so the story ? they all said excited

\- yeah the story ! hans continued

Then...he process in continuing the story giving more suspense and actions. He remember the blond guy anna meet that he had saw who must be the peasant Hans had heard is anna actual boyfriend Kristian ? Kristoffer ! that's it ! that's was his name ! Kristoffer ! the odd peasant ! he also remember that guy he met oaken when he tried to follow anna and was lead to the ice castle in the northern mountain but also that huge monster he fought. so He told them the incredible journey of anna and Kristoffer trying to find Elsa who has froze the whole kingdom. Now more than 5 pairs of eyes were following what he say ,waiting with appreciation what would happen after and if the princess and her friend would finished their journey alive.

then come an important scene the moment where elsa strug anna with her powers . so he continued the story with when elsa froze her sister's heart and then well the end he knew it perfectly ! .the kids were all obviously upset with the part where the prince refused to kiss the princess.

\- oh princess if only there was someone out there who loved you !

the kids were all obviously more angry than sad.

\- what ?

\- oh no why the prince refused to kiss the princess !

\- poor princess

\- i hate the prince.

\- but...but...but he can't do that that's mean !

\- oh i want to hit him !

He continued and end his story

\- and then the princess punch the prince and they all live ever happily ever after ! he added with a smile

\- woaa unkie Hans it was an amazing story !

\- you like it really ? he responded with a smile again.

\- oh yes ! they all said.

\- so now you are gonna sleep ! hey i even think the storm has calmed now ! he yawned tired.

Edward suddenly raised his hand

\- yes ? hans raised his eyebrow you have a question there is something you didn't understand ?

\- it is true the prince never loved the princess ?

\- well yes ! he said it to her !

\- but you said he smile under the boat when they meet and he was alone responded elizabeth

\- yes ! all the others agreed

hans didn't knew what respond to that

\- i say that ? he asked confuse

\- yes ! they all said

\- oh...i dont remember...well he like her ! and then choose the crown ! i guess he says confuse at what were his feeling at that times.

\- so the prince ruined a beautiful life with the princess for the crown ? elizabeth asked upset.

\- yes...but this is a story it dont really happened so no need to be sad ! he say when he notice how much upset was Elizabeth.

Now this time it was the twins who raise their hands

\- last two question and then you slept !

\- why the prince didn't wait in the room with the princess ? asked Juliet

\- yeah ! Why the people who he say the princess is dead didn't go check the princess they could have saw her alive ?

\- well , it is a very interesting question ...

Hans try to think fast they were really smart to ask the most logical question and destroy all his story he tough laughing inside of him.

\- he...i think he was so enjoying the fact that he was going to be king that he really didn't cares ! he make a silly grimace in order for the kids to understand it is not that important for the story.

\- really ? Well i thought he was smart but in fact he is dumb ! chuckle Tristan

Hans wanted to defend himself but on the contrary realize the sad reality.

\- oh yeah...yeah... he was really dumb now that i realize it !

\- yeah and his plan dont makes any sense ! added one of the triplet

This time hans respond defending himself his plan was the contrary of stupid. he has prepare himself during 3 years to accomplish it.

\- no it was a smart plan !

\- then what does he save the queen when he could have killed her ! continued the triplet

\- bring back summer ! he responded confident

\- how he succeeded into seducing the princess so fast ? asked Lola

\- he was very charming and clever ! he say with a proud smile.

\- why he doesn't kiss the princess he could have continue lie to her ? this time asked again the triplet.

\- because someone told him he was the only hope of arend...sorry i mean far far away kingdom.

\- why he was so mean to the princess when he liked her at the Beginning ! continued again to asked the triplet who were apparently very inspired by the story they didnt even wanted to heard at the beginning.

\- he...he has a bad day ! And the princess annoy him !

\- but she has do nothing wrong ! responded lola in order to defend the princess

\- she was wayyy to much crazy for him ! he told with a grimace.

\- but..the prince was also very crazy himself ! responded juliet.

\- hum...yeah you right but the princess kept interrupt his plans so i guess it ruined his moral...

-oh...only for that ?

this time tristan raise his hand to asked an other questions.

\- when did he knows no one was getting anywhere with the queen ? He didn't even tried say offended Tristan.

This time hans didn't knew what responded and now very confident try to explained it.

\- he tried !

\- when ?

\- hum...coronation ?

\- now i understand even more why the queen didn't give the prince and the princess her blessing

\- no no ! Forget about that i..he heard rumors !

\- and he based everything about rumors ? response Juliet outraged

\- yeahhh ! But now not anymore question ! He makes a paused.

\- why are so interest in the prince ? he chuckle

\- you should be interest in the sisters , the princess , the lover of the princess the funny snow man , the powers of the queen...like every kids ! he said trying to makes them interest in Elsa and anna.

\- oh do you wants to know the colors of the queen dress ? he asked excited

\- yes asked lola also excited

\- well it was blue...a bit white and...

finally tristan raise his hand again

\- yes others question ?

\- unkie hans i m sorry but this is bad writing !

Hans couldn't help but laugh this time.

-you telling me my story is bad writing ? you dare tell me my amazing take on prince charming is bad writing ? he laughed

\- yeahhhhh

Tristan nodded

\- the behavior of the prince it really comes of nowhere

\- no my story is perfect ! hey i even put hints in my story ! he explained proud

\- where ? they all said incredule.

\- well , when the prince says to the princess that he wanted to find his own place !

\- oh that ? that's definitely too subtle ! i agree with tristan this is really bad writing unkie hans ! responded elizabeth

Suddenly jasper began to talk

\- you know i m not mad at the prince !

\- oh ! How kind this is of you ! Added hans smile at the adorable little boy.

\- yes he said his brothers were mean to him and that he wanted to find his place ! I think if we talk to him he can be nice and apologize to the princess !

\- i m gonna tell him when i saw him ! He whispered

This time one of the triplet raise his hands

\- you really dont want to sleep ?

They nodded negatively their heads.

\- ok what is your question ?

\- why do the prince told his whole evil plan to the princess ?

\- ...i dont know ! you know i think the prince is just very very stupid ! but...now this is very very very ate ! so you go to sleep !

this time they have finally decided to obey him.

\- thank you for the story i think i m gonna sleep well now ! he heard edward tell.

\- yeah but really that's twist sucks ! complained Tristan

\- well you can think about it during the rest of the night then ! Hans told him while the children were leaving his room.

\- yeah ! i think i can write a better ending !

\- try and told me your version tomorrow !

\- i will !

\- and also dont forget you dont reproduce what the prince did at home !

\- yes ! they all said while only two were confused by what he just say lars daughter and son.

\- why we will do that ? responded elizabeth and tristan both confused

\- that was the right answer !

they both smiled

\- good night unkie Hans !

\- good night !

now he was finally alone Hans looked at his bed excited but then he...comes to the sad realization that not only he didn't wanted to sleep anymore but his plans in arendelle in fact sucks since the beginning. he sat on his bed , depressed , he was going to read and maybe he will want to sleep after all , but all the book he had were boring so he check what time it was and realize that he could totally prepare himself a sandwich at 4 p.m


End file.
